Feel me through the lyrics
by KavanBurningWings
Summary: Zero Kiryu is a troubled teenager whose life at a home is as pleasant as barbed wire, his entire life being nothing but one painful experience after another. Which is why he turned to music as an emotional outlet. Yet as the days go by, not even that is enough. His own demons causing what little life he had left to wilt away. Can the new family next door, the Kurans, change that?
1. First Meetings

Okay, I'm going to state this right off the bat, this is not a story for the faint of heart. This is only the first chapter, but as the story progresses, there will be mature content. Mature as in, there will be angst, lemons, and sexual/physical abuse. (I won't say who the abuse is from, but it's pretty easy to figure out with this chapter's hints alone.) Also, I will try to keep the characters as IC as possible but Zero will be slightly OOC, only due to the fact that he is in a band…which is basically a spoiler…but whatever.

So with that said, you've been warned.

Couple: Kaname/Zero.

Snippets of: Kaito/ Zero, Zero/Yuuki.

Disclaimer: I do now own Vampire Knight, or the characters. Though I honestly wish I owned Zero… so…so much. *Shot by everyone for my gay attraction towards Zero.*

* * *

Sometimes even the smallest towns can hold the darkest of secrets. Their pleasing images of cozy homes and white picket fences being nothing but a fallacy; a half-assed illusion conjured up to beckon the innocent to settle there. The town itself trying to be the sweetest nectar in order to attract the most bees. Disgustingly enough, it worked rather well.

And no one was more aware of that than Zero Kiryu, his unique lavender orbs brimming with sharp fury as he watched a new set of people move in next door, their laughter ringing in his ears. They didn't belong here. No newcomers did… this place was hell on earth. Well, at least in Zero's mind it was. A scowl fixed on his features as his eyes took in the new family; dimly noting they were all brunette . . . and they all seemed rather close. Like an actual family was supposed to be.

'_Ichiru…'_

The scowl on the boy's face deepened, a dark shadow slinking over his face as he backed away from the window. He already knew he wanted nothing to do with these people. As far as he was concerned they were just a new set of faces in this god forsaken town. Just pretty faces never quite worth the effort.

"If you're going to watch them like some sort of stalker, then just go greet them."

Flinching slightly in shock as a familiar voice resounded in his ears, Zero glanced back over his shoulder at the speaker through cold lilac hues. His expression not giving away a single emotion while he took in the sight of his caretaker. Today the young woman had her long ripples of blonde hair down in spirals, her stunning blue gems perfectly outlined in black liner in a way that could make any man look twice and her curvy figure was adorned in a rather revealing outfit, her admirable breasts trying their best to catch his attention. All in all, she made Zero want to vomit. The china doll, better known as Sara, causing disgust to rocket through his veins.

He hated her with every fiber of his being.

". . . Not interested." The lithe teen stated bluntly before turning his gaze back towards the image outside. His attention being claimed by a male who looked to be about his age, playfully ruffling his sister's long brown hair. Even from a distance they were both strikingly beautiful, but the male was even more gifted in the looks department, in Zero's honest opinion. Not that he noticed or anything. The teen subtly scoffed at himself. "Besides, they look busy."

A perfectly manicured digit began tracing patterns onto Zero's back. "Come now, they can't be that busy. Just go say hi or welcome to the neighborhood."

Shivering in distaste at the woman's touch, Zero bit out roughly. "Why do I have to do that?!"

Sara's porcelain face all of a sudden barged into his line of sight, a sly little simper dancing across her petal lips as she stared at him. It made his spine bend backwards, instinctively leaning away from her personal space invasion. That seemed to amuse her, much to his annoyance. Her pink little tongue slithering out to run over her bottom lip. Wait, she…did she just _lick her lips?!_ Zero's face jerked away from hers, his unique silver locks falling into his gaze as he shot a hateful glower at her. A memory he didn't want to relive flashing into his horrified blood stream.

_You're delicious…from head to toe, Zero-kun~ I've always adored your physical features._

Sara's eyes flashed, as if she knew what he was reminiscing. A creepy jingle of laughter sounding into the air. "Zero-kun, you don't have to greet them. If you want, we can do something else…something that'll help us get…closer."

The implications in her sultry tone didn't fall on deaf ears and the silver haired youth felt the need to throw her out a window.

A long finger brushed more firmly over his spine, Sara's lips inching towards his own.

On second thought, a second story window. With lava outside of it.

"Tch." Side-stepping past the blonde quickly, Zero clenched his teeth together tightly in barely contained fury, hurrying towards the exit to this damn house. "Actually, you're right. I think I'll go say hi."

Sara didn't even get a chance to protest, the sound of the door slamming cutting her off.

* * *

As soon as Zero was out of that suffocating house, the teen felt the invisible weight on his shoulders evaporate into thin air. He hated being in that prison cell. Day after day, never having an excuse to leave, to just escape. A deep sigh whooshed past his slightly parted lips. Well, with the task at hand, that was one problem out the way. Now for problem two.

Turning his head to the side, the seventeen year old observed the people he was supposed to greet. Dread smashing into his stomach. It wasn't that they were bad people or anything, in all actuality from what Zero saw already they seemed more pleasant than others around here. It was just… he wasn't the type to interact with others. Hell, the last time he held an actual conversation with someone was two years ago. How was he even supposed to do this?

Standing outside his front door like an idiot probably wasn't how. So with renewed will power, gathered mostly from the desire to not return to his house, Zero forced his long legs to steps across his nicely trimmed lawn, traveling a short distance to the driveway next door. His direction focused entirely on the unpacking family. Like a man on a mission.

Or in his case, an irritated teenager who had a death wish.

Zero's converse sneakers touched the black top of the driveway and as he neared the bright blue van parked innocently in the area, the first person he actually saw was the girl who was with the handsome boy earlier. Her long smooth locks cascading down her back in a waterfall of chocolate as she smiled the sweetest smile he's ever seen to someone who wasn't in his line of sight.

Yup, maybe it wasn't too late to run back.

Without meaning to, he actually stopped walking at the thought, fully prepared to whip around on his heel and mock an Olympic runner.

"Mom! Can you hand me the box with the dishes in it! I can carry more than on—" Large, dark brown orbs were suddenly focused on him. A look of surprise flashing through them, quickly followed by something Zero didn't quite identify with, an almost nervous smile jumping onto her face, it's brightness resembling a lantern. "Oh, um, hi there!"

Now that she saw him, Zero had a feeling it was too late to scurry away like a scared animal… no matter how much he wanted to. Feh. Standing awkwardly just a few feet away from the girl, Zero shoved his pale hands into his jean pockets, averting his gaze to the side. "Hey."

He heard her pause and after a second of silence, he glanced back at her. She was setting down the box she had been holding. Crap.

"Is there something you needed?" She inquired thoughtfully after she had the box securely balanced in the backseat of the car, her attention being placed solely on him while she asked the question.

Which was awkward, to say the least. Clearing his throat, Zero stated in his trademark blunt manner. "No, I was just coming over to say welcome to the neighborhood." The male nodded over at his house. "I live next door."

Zero completely missed the way her cheeks heated up at the new information. "Really! That's very sweet of you, thanks for the warm welcome. And you're our neighbor? Hehe that's great, I guess I'll be seeing you around a lot then." Smiling wider, the girl thrusted out her dainty hand to the silver haired hottie. "By the way, my name's Yuuki Kuran! It's nice to meet you."

Glancing down at her hand, Zero hesitated for a moment before taking his hand out of his pocket, grasping her hand in his. Then he gave it a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you too, my name's Zero. Zero Kiryu." He kept his reply short, purposely avoiding saying anything back to her enthusiastic comments about seeing him around. He wasn't too sure about that…she seemed too _bright_ for him; too happy.

_The opposite of him. _

He barely noticed she let her touch linger before her warmth slipped away from his palm. "Zero? It's such a unique name." Yuuki tilted her head to the side, her bangs following suit. "Zero…" She repeated to herself in a murmur before announcing proudly. "I like it!"

. . . The now dumbfounded teenager had no idea how to respond to that. His senses molding into concrete at the compliment. Was he even supposed to comment on what she said? Or was he supposed to compliment her back? If it was the latter, she would be highly disappointed. Kiryu didn't do compliments in his own head, let alone out loud.

Staring at the bubbly girl deemed as Yuuki, Zero tried to think of something to say back that wasn't 100% rude. Not even aware he had less expression on his face than a brick. Yuuki noticed though, and she bit her bottom, worried that she had somehow done something wrong.

Fortunately for them both, a voice broke into the silence. Saving Yuuki from getting her feelings so prematurely squashed and Zero from making himself out to be a complete ass.

"Yuuki, what are you doing?"

Erasing any discomfort that had plagued her delicate features, Yuuki spun around to beam at the person who spoke. The speaker's profile hidden, in a very annoying fashion, behind the luggage stuffed vehicle. Zero's eyes landing on the dress shoes peeking out from beside the tires.

"Big brother!" She giggled out, pointing at Zero like he was some prize she just won. Which internally made Zero's eye twitch. "I'm talking to our neighbor! He came over to say hi, you should meet him!"

The reply from the male hidden behind the car was instantaneous. And undeniably silky. "Is that so? Well then, I may as well introduce myself."

_'Yes, please do, your highness.'_ Zero chided sarcastically in his head as he caught the formal, arrogant, way in which the stranger spoke. His eyes rolling on their own accord as he imagined Yuuki's brother behind the van, wearing a golden crown. Little hearts dancing around his head.

Okay, that kind of fun to imagine. Shaking his head subtly at his own train of thought, Zero crossed his arms, waiting for Yuuki's relative to step out from behind his little hiding spot.

Yet when he did, Zero really wished he hadn't.

With grace fit for a celebrity, a tall figure practically glided out in front of him, standing beside Yuuki in a very natural way. Zero's lilac orbs drank in the sight of the person he was just making front of. If he had thought the boy was beautiful from afar, he had no idea what to think of him when he was up close and personal. He was just breath taking; with a face crafted by the hands of God himself, eyes the color of wine and hair as caressable as silk.

The guy's voice now just added to the inhumane beauty. "Hello, my name is Kaname. I see you've acquainted yourself with my little sister. I hope you show the same type of generosity towards me."

Zero was far too busy trying to fall into a magical hole to even bother to utter an intelligent reply. All he managed to get out was a very monotone, "Yeah." Luckily for him, (What was with all the luck today?), Yuuki came to his rescue, skipping over to the silverette's side and chirping happily. "He will, brother! Zero's actually very kind!"

"Zero? What a strange name. Sounds more like something you'd name a dog."

The off-hand comment snapped the star struck boy from his stupor, his mask of indifference sliding skillfully into place while his gaze hardened into a fierce glare. What gave that bastard a right to say that?! Screw his looks; he wasn't some king that could look down on him! Unknowingly, the offended individual clenched his fist.

"Big Broth—" Yuuki began to say in a scolding way, but Zero cut her off, his own tone biting and cold. "It may be strange but that's my name; Zero Kiryu. If you don't like it, then don't use it."

Kaname's burgundy hues enlarged in patent shock at what Yuuki's little friend had said before he managed to compose his emotions. A flicker of amusement splashing into wine pools whilst the elder of the Kuran siblings grew an interested smirk. His eyes unashamedly traveling all over Zero's form before inevitably staring back into those rebellious stone globes Zero possessed for eyes. "I never said I didn't like it, _**Kiryu**_ _**Zero.**_"

Zero decided at that moment, as he abruptly turned and walked away from the duo, ignoring Yuuki's calls of confusion, that he hated the way Kaname said his name.

_He made it sound as if it were the greatest treasure on earth._

* * *

There's chapter one, I hope you liked it. Follow and Review! ... Er, please?


	2. Relations

Pairing: Kaname x Zero. One-sided Yuuki x Zero.

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. 

* * *

If Zero hadn't regretted his decision to welcome the Kurans before, he sure as hell did now.

Letting out a long exaggerated breath of air, the provoked silverette made his way through the halls of Cross Academy, his black shoes thudding ominously over the school's polished floors. Every stare within the vicinity was pinpointed at him and he could feel the accusatory eyes sinking into his skin with each passing moment. As if questioning why the well-known 'ice prince' was suddenly hanging around people. It was annoying… and not only that it was slightly nerve wracking. What business did they have to question him silently? If they had something to say, they should just say it. Clenching his eyes shut in an attempt to drown out the crowd around him, Zero let out yet another sigh. His lips aching to twitch down into a scowl as Yuuki rambled into his ear about trivial matters. Did she not realize all the attention directed their way?

Zero flickered open an eye to peer down at her happy face chatting away blissfully beside him. She definitely didn't notice. Either that or she just didn't care. Judging from the few weeks he's been harassed by her already, he'd guess it was a little bit of both.

Her eyes met his while she spouted more nonsense and her lips curled upwards.

Taking in her cheery smile Zero almost scowled again. One should not smile so early in the morning. But as her eyes glistened as she bounced from a topic about science to a topic about 'idiotic math teachers' the elder boy couldn't help but feel amused, his ice cold heart melting slightly at the sight… if only because he noticed that when she talked her hands had a tendency to move around in random, inconsistent gesturing motions. As if she was hyper but couldn't express it properly. The action reminded him of Ichiru, in a strange way. The boy had always been a ball of spit-fire energy, just like the petite brunette next to him.  
_  
Smiling blissfully every time I was able to spend time with him…even when he knew he was going to die. He still smiled, he never wanted me to worry. . ._

Zero's heart clenched when he recalled the way his twin brother would always glomp him in happiness, even when he was ghostly pale, his eyes light and endearing—full of vast love.

Yuuki's eyes, day by day, were growing more and more similar to Ichiru's. Her eyes lighting up when she spotted him in a throng full of people. Zero vaguely wondered why…

"Zero! Are you listening to me?" Yuuki's aggravated voice pierced into Zero's train of thought and the much taller student blinked in surprise before feeling a drop of sweat slide down the back of his neck.

He had completely just zoned out…

Zero removed his gaze from her hands, replacing them on the girl's warmth filled hues. He could clearly see the pout forming on her lips and in an attempt to save his own ass from getting scolded, he muttered out a quick, "Yeah."

It didn't work quite the way he had envisioned. "Then what did I say?" The younger girl challenged, her large doe eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Something about stupid math teachers." Zero answered bluntly.

"After that?"

_Damn._

Zero stared down Yuuki, his face carefully blank of any emotion. He could see the annoyance bubbling right beneath the girl's flesh.

"Well?" Yuuki urged, her hands popping up to rest on her hips. Seeing her posture, the male decided he could either chose to fight this out, or run.

Running seemed like the better option of the two.

Turning his head away abruptly, Zero whipped around on his heel, his strides long and deliberate as he began to stalk away from Yuuki, heading towards his homeroom. No sooner did Zero hear her protest loudly, her footsteps rapid as she practically jogged to catch up to him. Zero's eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Z-Zero! Wait for me, you idiot!"

"No."

"Zero! That's not fair; I can't walk as fast as you!"

Tossing her an impassive glance over his shoulder, the silverette grew a faint smirk. She was basically tripping over her own feet while attempting to match his pace and dodge other people. _Klutz. _"That's because you're vertically challenged."

A sharp pain in his lower back caused Zero to bend backwards.

"No! I'm just not a super tall jerk like you!" Yuuki punctuated her sentence by jabbing Zero in the back again. Her little arms working overtime to deliver punch after punch on the anti-social rebel's broad back.

Zero's face went blank as he was man-handled by his friend. What was this, attack of the midget? "That hurts, ya know."

Another blow to his spine. "Maybe you should learn how to talk to a lady!"

Scoffing in disbelief, Zero shifted so that he was facing Yuuki, his large palm shooting up to cradle her forehead. Then, straightening out his long limbs, he watched as she (in vain) tried to inflict more damage on him. Her arms spinning around like windmills.

"I would, but I don't see a _**lady **_around here." Zero retorted smoothly, his voice rich with mockery.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Yuuki demanded, trying to attack him more vigorously.

Zero kept his mask in place while he held her onslaught at bay. But unbeknown to even him, his heart was growing lighter and lighter with each passing moment. Zero subconsciously realized he liked having her around. Her light… was something Zero wouldn't mind having in his life after all.

He didn't even notice the attention the two of them captured anymore.

* * *

Leaning against the doorway of his classroom, Kaname studied the oblivious duo across the corridor from him. His thin but seductively full lips pulled down into a contemplative frown. Even from where he stood, he could see very clearly the way Zero's, seemingly frozen amethyst jewels, softened around his younger sibling. The light in those eyes breathtaking.

With that increasing light though, it was becoming more and more obvious that the two of them were growing close. Far closer than what he was comfortable with; they acted like they've known each other for years. 

Narrowing his gaze, Kaname studied Yuuki's flustered expression. The blooming of cherry blossom across her round cheeks, her thick lashes fluttering like a subtle siren's call, her glossed lips parted and whispery. It caused the monster of green envy to rear its ugly head. He truly hated the face she was making, for Kiryu no less. She shouldn't have been so drawn to him and Kiryu shouldn't have been so close to her. Not physically or mentally. Especially because Kaname was beginning to think, that the rapidly growing importance Yuuki felt for Zero, was requited by the silverette.

And that just pissed him off beyond belief. The two of them being smitten with each other wasn't something Kaname was ready to accept.

Not when he wanted the rebellious boy for himself. His fingers yearning to run themselves over flawless snowflake skin, his mouth demanding to mold with the pair that always cursed his existence. Kaname couldn't exactly pinpoint when the desire had started, but it was there, raw and true. He wasn't sure whether to hate the boy for the foreign emotions, or to grow even more attracted to him because of it.

Kaname's body leaned more heavily on the wooden door frame, his head tilting to the side slightly while he watched Yuuki and Zero's game of push and shove finally draw to a close.

Maybe this dire need to claim Zero had started the minute that enigma of a boy didn't immediately fawn over him? It would make sense, everyone Kaname had ever met basically worshiped the ground he walked on, even the principle held him in high respect despite not knowing him well. Yet Kiryu didn't give, as he stated plenty of times, a single fuck about what he thought about him. He'd rather spit in his face than to shower him with praise. Kiryu was also the only person he knew that could possess such audacity, the anger in his eyes resembling a furnace that burned strong and true. Kaname wasn't sure why, but he enjoyed that qualities in Zero quite a bit. They also infuriated him though.

Mixed emotions towards the being that had succeeded in capturing his interest with no effort whatsoever.

As if the culprit of his out of control emotions had heard his thoughts, those intoxicatingly burning eyes were suddenly pointed his way.

His jaw clenched as unwelcomed warmth shook him to the core.

"Kaname?"

Breaking his stare away from the boy, Kaname pivoted to the face the direction of where his name had been called. His eyes landing on his newly made friend at Cross Academy, a blonde by the name of Takuma Ichijou. His body straightened on impulse, he had been raised to always look as professional as possible. Whether he was among his peers or not.

"Kaname is something on your mind?" Ichijou asked after a moment, his bright emerald orbs curious. "You've been staring into space for a good minute now."

As expected of the elder of the Kuran siblings, he completely ignored the question. His eyebrows merely lifting slightly as if to say, why is it of any of your concern? Ichijou wasn't bothered in the least by it, in the weeks he had gotten to know the male, he was well aware how closed off he could be. One could even go as far as saying Kaname was an expertly built cage, and you only got in if he handed you the key. Takuma was fairly certain he wasn't nearly close enough to the brunette to be handed that key. So he let the subject drop.

Smiling brightly, Ichijou changed tactics. "The bell is going to ring soon. You should probably come inside and take your seat, Yagari-sensei was rumored to be in a bad mood today."

"Ah, I see." Casting one last glance Kiryu's way, Kaname fully diverted his attention away from the other. Allowing his legs to steer him past his far too loquacious classmate. "Very well then. Let's take our seats, Ichijou."

The blonde nodded cheerily, a knowing smile on his face when he spotted the infamous Zero Kiryu burning holes into Kaname's back. _So that's why Kaname was so distracted._

Smiling wider, Takuma followed Kaname to the back of the classroom. His eyes meeting his boyfriend's from across the room.

Senri Shiki had a piece of chocolate pocky resting idly between his lips, his tongue casually flicking over the treat in his mouth every few seconds. The younger student appeared to be bored out of his mind, but Ichijou didn't overlook the questioning glow to Shiki's icicle globes when he their eyes met.

Snickering lightly to himself, Takuma just pointed out the door before he continued on his way to his assigned desk.

Senri peeked over at the door from beneath his swept auburn locks, blinking once when he immediately recognized who was standing there, just beyond the entryway.

_Kaname and Zero again?_

* * *

The bell rang tauntingly throughout the school halls, signaling to the student body that they were now officially tardy for first period. Ripping his focus away from Kaname's receding back, Zero realized that he and Yuuki were a part of the 'you're late' category. That had to be the eighth time in the row; for both of them.

The teachers must **love **them.

"We're late." Zero stated in a matter of fact type of way while Yuuki started to panic.

Putting her head into her hands, Yuuki groaned into her palms. "Great. I'm going to get detention again…" Shaking her head back and forth in self-pity, the sixteen year old grabbed Zero's hand. Dragging him to their similar destinations, it was pleasant coincidence that their homerooms were right next to each other.

Feeling the traitorous butterflies attack her stomach, she set off in a light jog, her hand still glued to his.

Zero didn't protest, just silently allowed the girl to lead them down the deserted hallway.

During their walk, an out of the blue idea formed in Yuuki's head. Growing a beaming smile, Yuuki began to voice her idea excitedly. "Oh Zero!" She peered up at him from over her shoulder. "You should come over my house after school today!"

The boy almost stopped walking in shock at the suggestion, the teenager's eyes becoming the size of dinner plates. _Yuuki wanted him…to come over to her house. Her house. Her house , as in, inside her house which would have KURAN there?! Oh hell no… over his fucking dead body-_

Mistaking the look of shock and apprehension on the elder teen's face as him mistaking her intentions, Yuuki blushed brightly. Her face rivaling a tomato. _Crap. _Before she could even think about what she was doing, her mouth was moving a mile a minute in a rushed attempt to explain herself. She wasn't trying to hit on him, she really wasn't! "I-I meant I thought it'd be fun! Considering we live right next to each other and we've never really hung out after school…before…so.."

Zero's facial expression didn't change.

Panic set in as Yuuki's next words tumbled from her mouth in an extremely embarrassing blob. "Plus my parents wanted to meet you, so I just figured you could come over and meet them and stuff…" Yuuki trailed off, her soul dying when she echoed back what she just said in her mind. _Stuff. How sophisticated. Her brother would be so proud.._ Yuuki wanted to turn into a tree and get chopped down by a fat lumber jack. Just so she couldn't humiliate herself anymore.

Zero, who had just now snapped out of his dread filled thoughts being stuck in the same room as that pompous ass Kuran, regarded Yuuki with a questioning look. "Your parents want to meet me?"

"Mmhmm." Yuuki confirmed, the back of her head facing Zero once more.

"Why exactly would they know about me in the first place?"

Yuuki's eyes widened at the question before a light dust of pink scattered over her cheeks. _Jeez, how many times was is my face going to blow up today?!_ Stabbing away her thoughts, literally, inside her mind, the girl reigned in her embarrassment and smiled sheepishly. She still refused to look back at her companion. "My mom saw my brother and I talking to you when you came over to greet us two weeks ago. She's been wanting to officially meet you since then."

Zero nodded in understanding and Yuuki wasn't going to add that her talking about him non-stop may have added to her parent's curiosity and eagerness to meet the boy.

Kaname probably didn't help much either, now that she honestly thought about it. Whenever Zero was brought up at home, her older brother always grew a very strange expression on his face… he looked fond of Zero yet at the same time he look disgruntled. A very weird mixture if you asked her, but her mother always sent Kaname a knowing smile.

Recalling the incident yesterday when she asked Kaname what he thought of Zero, she remembered that her brother had given her two very contradicting answers before becoming lost in his thoughts. The tone in which he had answered her in was one she'd never heard him use before; soft like silk but rippling beneath the surface with irritation. Yuuki briefly wondered why her brother seemed to be so confused and conflicted about Zero… Kaname didn't dislike Zero, did he? No.. that wouldn't explain the fondness. Pursing her lips, Yuuki brushed off her musings.

It didn't matter.

Nodding confidently to herself, she brought back up her suggestion, this time asking him in a more polite manner. "With all that said, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over." A pause, hope creeping into her next words like an eager puppy. "Do you want to?"

Feeling the hand that was wrapped around his tighten considerably, Zero furrowed his brows. Concern evident in his features as his knuckles churned into the color of flour. She must have been nervous, because she was literally crushing his hand.

_It can't be helped. _

Letting out a sigh, Zero rolled his eyes. His finger coming up to poke her in the back of her head as they finally arrived at their classrooms. "While I'm there, you better make me food."

Yuuki blinked in bewilderment before she comprehended what Zero meant by his words. After that, all she could do was glow with happiness. "Don't get too demanding, you jerk!" Smiling in a way that could put the sun to shame, she slid her hand out of his and darted into her classroom. A call of "I'll meet you by the school entrance later!" hitting Zero's pierced ears as she vanished behind her homeroom door.

Zero stared after her image for a passing moment, his amethyst gems shading over into a stone gray. Everywhere Yuuki touched him made his skin crawl. The blood that ran through his veins stirring in horror at the scorching sensation her touch caused, his flesh starting to physically hurt as burn marks formed. Rationally, he knew the burn marks were all in his mind but that didn't stop an unpleasant shiver from skittering over his spine, his imagination changing Yuuki's playful jabs to knives slashing into his body. Knives that looked suspiciously like his caretaker's china doll fingertips.

He was starting to think his issues with being touched would never go away.

Pressing his lips together, Zero scrubbed his trembling digits off on his uniform, heading into his class more than six minutes late.

What else was new? 

* * *

**Author's Note: ****I'm extremely sorry for the long wait for this chapter, for some reason I just couldn't get the words out properly and I kept rewriting the damn thing. Anyway, here's chapter two please review, follow, favorite, etc. Any feedback is welcome.**

UNLESS, you're not a Kaname x Zero shipper. This is a YAOI story, if you don't like that, do me a favor and don't waste my time by preaching to me about how they're not gay and shit. I don't give a rat's ass.

*Coughs.* With that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 3 is already been started so the next update will be soon. 


End file.
